


It's closing in

by Nekofan18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attack, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Venus has claustrophobia. She always had it, but she never really understood why. She hated elevators, she hated long narrow hallways, she hated trapped room games. she wants nothing to do with them... but sometimes she has not choice, and it leads to some problems sometimes.





	It's closing in

**Author's Note:**

> Venus Diamant has a power: lie detection.  
>  -Can tell when someone is telling the truth or not, but if they are lying she knows it's a lie, but doesn't get the truth from it. Only works with   
>  auditory sensing, nothing else.
> 
> Miyamoto Kuruo (Miya) is not my character, but I was given permission to write her in this story.
> 
> Aragog Takamura in this story has gotten back home from his time in the MK universe, and wears a charm that hides his tarkatan features from the public, only shows it if he takes off his charm. He is studying to become a nurse, and is interning with Miyamoto.
> 
> Note: Aragog and Venus are dating.

"I'm only studying to become a defense attorney, but I haven't really thought about law involving medicine." Venus commented as she walked alongside Aragog into the hospital he interned at. Rather impressive if you asked her. She was 19, graduated high school like her mother did at 16, and finished college like her mother did at 19 as well. she just started law school, and had aspirations since she watched her mother in action in court. Though she was a prosecutor, not a defense attorney. She wanted to give her mother a challenge she supposed.

"Well I hear it mostly involves patenting. FDA differs from country to country too so there is that to look into." Aragog added as they entered the locker rooms and aragog changed into his scrubs uniform.

"True, but I want to focus on criminal cases."

"Well we all have different aspirations. hey why did you come to this hospital again?"

"Oh, mom said she was meeting with your mentor, Miyamoto, and she wants me to meet her here too." Venus shrugged with a chuckle. 

"I guess that's fair? I don't know, at least I can spend more time with you." Aragog smiled gently.

Venus only rolled her eyes, "you just have to say the three magic words and I'll come to your side always."

"Wanna get coffee?"

"You know me so well."

they laughed, and it caught a nurse's attention. A red headed nurse, walking in and smiling brightly at the two. 

"Aragog, great to see you again. And who is this young lady?" she said, making venus face the woman. She was tall, taller than she was and it surprised her. She held her hand out to shake, her hand. 

"This is Venus. Venus, this is Miyamoto Kuruo. She is the nurse that is training me."

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine."

Her eyes moved from mouth to mouth, Venus observed. Was she reading lips? She didn't know, but she wouldn't press on it. 

"I'm here because my mother has a few questions for you and wants me to meet her here too?"

"Ah yes, Kat is your mother if I'm correct right?"

"yea."

"She's on the 7th floor, common." she signaled.

That is a lot of flights to climb, but Venus was willing to climb them. As long as they avoided the elevator then she is a happy flea! though she noticed they skipped the stairwell when heading to the elevator. She doesn't tell anyone, thinking it would risk herself. "why don't we take the stairs?" she asked, hiding her fear as they got closer to the elevator.

"Seriously? climb up that many flights of stairs? no thanks Venus." Aragog said, Miyamoto didn't say anything. rude?

Venus bit the inside of her lips and felt her breath escape her lungs as she saw the door open. Miya and Aragog stepped inside, Venus hesitated. "Ummm..." she started, wanting to find an excuse but couldn't. Aragog tilted his head in confusion, Miyamoto looking at the number displayed on the floor they were on. Reluctantly, Venus stepped inside and stood at a corner, feeling her hopes leave as the door closed little by little. never has she seen a door close slower than this elevator.

"shouldn't hospital elevators be more spacious?" Venus asked.

"Well varies. Some elevators are to bring up patients and others are for employees to go up to the offices. We are going to the offices so this is smaller." Aragog explained. Miya didn't hear a thing, so aragog explained: "Miya is deaf, she needs to lip read people to know what they are saying."

"Oh. i didn't know. that's good to know!" She felt bad for thinking that she was being rude to her when the reality was that no, her ears just didn't work. She looked at miya and sighed softly as she shook her head, ashamed of herself. But let that go for now, looking at the numbers. BARELY 2?!?!?!

It felt like a minute went by... 3.

What felt like an eternity went by... 4.

Halfway through, the lights flickered and the elevator came to a stop.

"Huh, looks like the elevator stopped." Miya said as she pushed on the 7th floor button.

Aragog tapped her shoulder so she would look at him, "could the power have gone out?"

"Maybe, but in a hospital that is a really huge risk. I hope that's not the case."

Venus stayed silent as she watched this unfold. Were they stuck? Are they never getting out? is this small place their end? She looked up and around, frantically looking for a way out as she started to breath in heavily and out heavily, her hands shaking as she gripped the elevator grips as tight as she can. "Can... can we please get out?" she squeaked out, making aragog look at her worried. 

"Venus?"

Venus wasn't paying attention. The elevator seemed as if it was closing in, the room was getting smaller. SMALLER!

She curled up, tears forming in her eyes as she started to pant. Agony. Miya noticed this change of mood and went to put a hand on her shoulder, aragog stopped her however. 

"Miya, she is having a panic attack." Aragog explained. "the worst thing to do is put your hands on her."

Smaller and smaller, she felt like a giant in a small box, she felt constricted, she felt trapped. She couldn't breath, she gasped for air but couldn't breath at all. But she could hear, and heard his voice.

"Listen, try this: imagine a feather. it floats, gently, and smoothly. your breath is what keeps it afloat. breath in slowly and out slowly, as if keeping that feather afloat."

she tried this. closing her eyes as she slowly attempted this new technique of breathing. her shaking slowly coming to a stop, but she couldn't move. 

The elevator started again, moving up.

5

6

7

The doors opened and she immediately crawled outside gasping for air as if she had just gotten out of the ocean, being dragged into it involuntarily.

"Venus?" Aragog went up to her in concern. Venus picked herself up and wrapped her arms around aragog as she trembled before him. 

"I thought we were going to die..."

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"...thank you... for that trick..."

"it won't work all the time."

Venus looked at him confused. 

"Venus... you had a panic attack... and... you can't cope with the same thing all the time. I wish it was easy. But the reality is that... it won't be easy to overcome this."

She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Take deep breaths, and take your own pace. There is no need for you to hurry things up sweetheart."

she nods her head, too weak to talk.

"I'll take you for coffee after my shift is over."

"promise?"

"promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Mental illness is something I never really explore before. I know it's a hard thing to explore but i feel like this is a weak description. Pain is relative from person to person, so if you have a way to cope, that is great! don't assume that its the best way to go. Everyone has a different coping mechanism and its more helpful to certain people than to you. respect what people cope with, and help those who need help.


End file.
